


Priwen does not collaborate with leeches

by Ghai



Series: Priwen does not collaborate with leeches [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Denial of Feelings, Guard of Priwen - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Post-Game, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghai/pseuds/Ghai
Summary: No one has seen Dr. Jonathan Reid for over a month. Meanwhile Geoffrey is trying to carry out his duty as the leader of Priwen Guard, but his concentration is being disturbed by his vivid imagination.





	Priwen does not collaborate with leeches

 

Geoffrey McCullum was sitting on his bed in Priwen headquarters in Whitechapel. The nights were starting to get colder and there was a small fire in the fireplace on the other side of the room. His great sword was leaning on the bedside table next to him as he just finished sharpening it for the upcoming mission. The Priwen rarely took commissions from town folks but this time they were offered quite a huge amount of money by rich lord who wanted his daughter to return home. The girl has been missing for two weeks already and Geoffrey held no hope for her being still alive after this time. If she was really abducted by a vampire as all leads suggested, she would be most probably dead by now. Or worse, undead. In either case the plan was to hunt down the monster that took her, bring its head to her father and demand at least some of the offered amount. In the end, even men of Priwen need to eat and the ammo supply was getting thinner every day.

There was a lively chitchat coming from behind the door of Geoffrey’s room slash office but he did not hear it as he was buried deep in his thoughts about the upcoming hunt. He liked hunting. Monsters were so much easier to deal with than humans. Driven solely by their hunger, no complicated emotions. Some of them were smarter or crueler than others, but he knew how to deal with all of that. In the end it was all about the ever-present hunger and it all made sense to him. Except for the one particular leech that kept haunting his dreams.

No one has seen Dr. Jonathan Reid for over a month. The word was he has fled the country in fear of The Great Hunt, but that didn’t make much sense since Geoffrey himself told Reid the hunt is over. And he didn’t believe the doctor would just leave without completing his quest to stop the infection. He seemed too... honorable for that.

 _Maybe he’s dead._ The thought crossed hunter’s mind multiple times. Burned to ashes in one of the fires mercilessly spreading through London lately. Torn apart by a monster far too strong even for the handsome leech. Geoffrey shivered at that particular though. He imagined Jonathans body laying lifeless in the sewers, shreds of his shirt scattered around the ground exposing his muscular torso, snow-white against the darkness of the tunnel. The image of half-naked men remained in his mind for a while and he felt a slight tension in his pants. In his mind he ran fingers over vampire’s cold chest and continued to lower areas as in reality he reached for his own.

Knock on the door abruptly stopped his trail of thoughts.

“Sir, the men are ready to head out.” a voice said.

Geoffrey let out a displeased growl and had to take a few deep breaths before he answered. “I’ll be there.” he finally sighed and started to fasten his pants again. He was getting upset with himself: he has made a peace with the fact that company of men pleased him more than that of women a long time ago. It was still a sin and he has been making sure no one finds out and that he can make up for his flaw with his loyalty to the Priwen cause. But what worried him deeply about his latest object of lust was exactly the clash of interests. As desirable Dr. Reid was as a man, he was still a monster Geoffrey swore to kill on sight.

Frustrated and pissed with himself Geoffrey sheathed his sword and swung it over his shoulder. Its familiar weight gave him a tiny bit of reassurance. This was not a time to occupy his mind with lowly desires. Somewhere in the town there was monster to be slain and maybe even a young lady to be saved. He collected rest of the weapons and fastened a scarf to around his neck. The long dark coat came over all of that to hide the arsenal from sight as he stepped out of the relative safety of the outpost into the cold night.

+

The building they entered seemed to be vacant for a long time. There was a thick layer of dust on everything except a few obviously clean places that suggested the place has recently been looted. But whoever or whatever currently occupied the building has made sure not to leave any traces in the ground floor.

Geoffrey raised his hand in a fist signaling his men to halt. As they stood in absolute silence they were able to hear distinguishable clapping of heels on the wooden floor above them.

The group continued their motion again, three men separated to search through the basement, five of them, including Geoffrey, started to quietly climb the stairs. There was a short hallway with windows on one side and three doors on the other one. A stream of light was coming from under the middle door. They quickly and quietly checked the first room and when they found it to be empty the men grouped on each side of the middle door.

“Can you hear that?” one hunter signed towards the door. The group held their breaths and suddenly they can hear it too. Someone was singing and tapping their heel to the rhythm.

 _As if this day could get even more ridiculous_! Geoffrey thought before he leaned to open the door a little and peeked inside.

The room was well lit by several lamps and a fireplace in the middle of one wall. It was a small bedroom with minimum of furniture and a single window, now obviously repurposed and messy to serve all of the occupants needs. Geoffrey had to open the door a bit more to see the single womanly figure standing by the small table.

He motioned his men to follow him before he shoved the door fully open and took a step inside.

“My saviors at least!” The woman turned to them only slightly surprised by their presence. “It was about the time.”

“Lady Gray?” Geoffrey asked with doubts in his voice. He quickly scanned the room for protentional threats but the woman seemed to be alone in the god forgotten place. She looked quite lively though, no visible marks of injuries

“That would be me. And who would you be, sir?”

“We were sent by your father to bring you home safely, miss. He is very worried.” Geoffrey was intentionally dodging the full answer, analyzing the strange situation.

“Good! I suppose we shouldn’t let the old man wait any longer,” lady Gray gave them a bright smile and took a step forward.

The men quickly fell back to their combat stances. Geoffrey felt a jolt of pride but there was no time to enjoy it now. He looked at the now perplexed woman. “Forgive our rudeness, miss, but we were not expecting to find you... alive. Would you please care to explain your situation before we move further?”

“Well if you need to know.” She pouted and explained how her father wants to force her into a marriage with wealthy but unappealing gentleman from West End. “So, I paid a fellow I’ve met in the street to make it seem as if I was abducted. And judging by your words he’s done a spectacular job.”

She was just standing there as if staging her own abduction was the most natural thing to do in her situation, proud that her plan worked to the last bit. The story seemed a bit crazy to be true, but after the men carefully checked for all signs of injuries, infection or anything super-natural, Geoffrey had to admit that the woman is alive, healthy and safe to go home. No surprise there was so much irritation in his voice when he spoke again. They’ve just lost half a night going after this stupid rich gal while they could have been saving the city.

“Before we take you home, will you tell us who was the ’fellow’ that help you with all this, miss?” He almost spat the ‘miss’ and she scolded him with her conceited eyes.

“Why would I know? You go ask him yourself, he’s in the room next-door.” Her eyes rolled in the direction of the third room but then a thought crossed her face and she continued in worried tone. “But promise to be nice to him, he did take a good care of me. I met him at the docks, standing at the bridge as if… as if he planned to end it, you know? His eyes are just so sad...”

The sudden change in her attitude picked Geoffrey’s interest. Maybe she wasn’t just a spoiled rich child after all or she was just so good at playing innocent little girl.

“Baker, “ he called the oldest of his men in the room, “call off the men and take miss Gray home. Her father surely can’t wait to pay for her being back.”

The said lieutenant started barking orders to arrange a swift departure, men eagerly following his words happy that the situation turned out so well. As everyone else left the room, Baker tuned around to see McCullum standing by the fireplace as if he planned to stay behind.

“Sir, you are not going?”

Geoffrey chuckled. In combat he would trust Baker with his life, but sometimes the man tended to miss the obvious. “Don’t you feel this was just too easy, Baker?” he asked.

The other man gave it a thought. “At least we’re getting paid, sir.” he shrugged his shoulders. “Who cares some poor suicidal fucker helped her out? Let him be and call it a night, sir.”

Mocking smile played on Geoffrey’s lips as he looked his lieutenant in the eye. “The poor suicidal fucker made it look like a vampire attack so real even we believed it. Aren’t you even a bit curious?”

+

Hearing all the men and miss Gray have left the building, Geoffrey unholstered his revolver and headed for the last door at the end of the hallway. Whoever was able to make the abduction look so lifelike was either unbelievably lucky or knew vampires awfully well and right now the hunter was betting on the latter. He paused by the door to check the gun one more time, appreciating its familiar cold weight. There was no sound or light coming from the other side, no signs of anything living. For a moment Geoffrey regretted sending his men away and leaving himself without a backup, but it was too late for second thoughts. He pulled the hammer of his revolver, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was poorly lit by one small petroleum lamp, revealing only a wardrobe on one side of the room, small table by the window with a couple of dead flowers and bowler hat, long coat hanging on a simple chair and single bed in the other corner. Geoffrey didn’t notice the figure sitting on the bed until it spoke.

“McCullum, at last.”

The hunter jumped and quickly pointed the gun in the direction of the voice, trying to regain control over the situation. He could’ve sworn the bed was empty just a second ago! The man looked up and his bloodshot eyes met Geoffrey’s.

“Reid?” It was as if the death himself was staring at him. Vampires skin was pale, almost see through, with maps of blue veins and dark circles around his eyes. “You look like shit.”

“It is good to see you too.” Reids lips curved in a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What are you doing here, leech? Thought you left the country.”

“I did… but-“ the doctor paused and ran a hand through his dark hair in a nervous gesture. “Its not important. I- I can’t help it, McCullum. It´s stronger than me. I-“ he was muttering, his words barely understandable.

“What the hell, Reid? Stop babbling and explain what yore doing here.”

“I took the girl. I- I took her and was planning to turn her.”

“You did what?” The hunter couldn’t believe his ears.

“It is true, you have to believe me, I can’t help myself, she… I liked her and wanted her to be like me.”

“Cut the crap, Reid. The girl told us everything.”

“That- that was a lie. I mesmerized her, told her to tell you how-“ Jonathan stopped seeing Geoffrey took a step back and let his gun down, not pointing it on his forehead anymore.

“Do you think me a fool?” The hunter laughed ironically. “That I don’t know how a mesmerized person looks like? No, Reid, you didn’t lay a finger on her!” Anger spread through Geoffrey like a warm wave and he paced the room to cool it off before he spoke again. “You promised to fight the infection with us. Instead you disappear for a bloody month and when you get back you make Priwen go after you and have courage to tell bloody lies? Do you have a fucking death wish, Reid?” He almost shouted the last question and it resonated in the creepy silence of the empty house.

It took the doctor a good minute to answer and when he did his voice was shaky and quiet.

“I stopped the disaster, McCullum. The… patient zero is dead, killing off the remaining infected skals should be enough to save the London. But, now I- I don’t have anything left. Everyone and everything I had… is gone.” His last words went into a sob and as the vampire lifted his face again Geoffrey could see blood pooling under his eyes. Jonathan proceeded to quickly wipe them off, smearing the blood over his face. “My mother is dead and I had to kill my sister... twice. Doctor Swansea is dead and I had to quit Pembroke to go looking for Lady Ashbury and… and now she’s gone too.” He fell silent once again, hiding his troubled face in his palms.

 _Don’t tell me he had a crush on the redhead._ Geoffrey thought. Except the monsters don’t have crushes, or feel grief. They are driven by hunger. That’s it. That’s what he was taught by Carl, his mentor, and what he believed his whole life. Until he met the dark-haired doctor who spared his life, swore to beat the epidemics and that was currently shedding crimson tears for his loved ones.

“Life can be a bitch, Reid, but none of that is your fault, so stop whining.” He said with his usual arrogant tone that helped hide his emotions so well.

Jonathan chuckled. “No, you don’t get it. I did the best I could and still it wasn’t enough. The docks… I could have saved them, but – “

“Have you lost your mind? Nobody knew Sean Hampton would turn skal.” Geoffrey shouted, properly pissed.

“I knew.” Jonathans almost whispered. “I had a chance to take him out but I didn’t. He seemed to have it under control.”

 _He was a goddamned skal, what did you expect?!_ Was what the hunter wanted to shout, surprised by the words that actually left his lips: “He was your friend, everyone makes mistakes.” Shit. He knew he will regret these words, but there was no taking them back now.

The laugh that left Reids throat did not sound sane at all. “And what about all the innocents I’ve embraced? I’ve taken lives only to grow strong, making killing easier with every drop of their blood I drank, every life I ended. Does that sound like a mistake to you, hunter?”

Suddenly the wooden floor disappeared from under Geoffrey’s feet and he was looking into the cold blue eyes from inches apart. The vampire was holding him in the air by the flaps of his coat as if he weighted nothing.

“Ever since I was reborn I’ve brought nothing but harm to those around me. My job was done when I stopped the Disaster, so now its time for you to do yours, hunter. “ The vampire hissed into Geoffrey’s ear, his deep voice sending a shiver down the hunter’s spine. “ You swore to kill me next time we cross paths, so here I am!” It should have been scary but although the Priwen leader would never admit it out-loud, the sudden closeness of the other mam appealed to him quite a bit.

“Let me go, leech.” Geoffrey pressed the revolver he was still holding into vampire’s guts.

Reid lowered him a bit so he was standing on his toe tips, but still held him close. Geoffrey took a long look at the doctor’s face. The bloody tears were trickling down his cheeks, but his eyes were indeed still blue. Not a crazed eye of a blood-driven monster, but sad eyes of a man who had recently suffered a great loss. The hunter lifted his free hand and carefully reached for doctor ´s cheek. He shivered once more as his fingertips touched the pale, stone-cold skin, ignoring Jonathans surprised gasp. As much as a bloody mess Reid’s face currently was it was still handsome. Being so close to the other man, Geoffrey could recognize the distinctive smell of disinfection and something else that he couldn’t recognize but that has always been there. He remembered the smell since the first time he got close to Reid in Swasey’s office and it was the kind of smell that made him want to purr, if that would ever be possible.

“I won’t make it easy for you. If you want to die, be a man and do it yourself.” Geoffrey let go of vampire’s face and laid his revolver on the bedside table standing next to them. He was leaving himself defenseless in vampires grasp, but the man was such a mess it did not bother him.

Jonathan finally loosened his grip on hunter’s coat, looking away as he couldn’t withstand the hard stare he was given. “You promised.” He stated simply and proceed to wipe tears on his face with a sleeve of his shirt, staining it with blood by doing so.

“You want an easy end but your job is not yet done, Reid. Killing the source may help but there are still hundreds of skals roaming the streets and monsters in the sewers infecting anyone who is lucky enough to survive the attack.” Geoffrey laid his hands on doctor’s shoulders. A plan started to emerge in his head. Crazy and daring, but as the thought crossed his mind once time, he could not get rid of it.

“And as for bringing harm to those close to you.” Geoffrey took a step forward towards the doctor, bringing himself even closer, sliding his hands to the other man’s chest to steady himself. He took a last look into the confused blue eyes before he whispered the rest of the sentence. “I’m willing to take the risk.”

The hunter got on his tiptoes and planted a coy kiss on vampire’s lips. It was a swift probing touch that left a puzzled look on Jonathan’s face.

“What -?” Jonathan tried to make some sense of the situation before the brunet took his face into his palms and brought him in for another kiss. It was longer and more urgent this time but the doctor still couldn’t quite grasp a hold of the situation. He laid his hands on hunter’s shoulders in a defensive gesture, prepared to shove him away and demand an explanation, but before he was able to do that, Geoffrey forced his tongue into his mouth and did the one thing you should probably not do when kissing a vampire. He slipped the tongue around Jonathan’s razor-sharp fang.

The sweet taste of blood filled Jonathan’s mouth. It was not too much, but enough to want more. The vampire slid his hands around his Geoffrey, one around hunter’s waist, pulling him closer, the other on the back of his head, locking them together in the kiss. He kissed Geoffrey back, tangling their tongues together, his pulse speeding up rapidly as the beast inside him awoke and demanded more. But the cut was too small and not enough, suddenly there was too little of the flavor in the kiss. Jonathan growled his frustration into Geoffrey’s mouth.

  _So that’s what pushes your buttons?_ Geoffrey was actually not surprised by Jonathan’s preference when he felt the growl resonating down their bodies. But as much as passionate the kiss got, it was still obvious Jonathan was absolutely clueless about the situation. Geoffrey pulled away a little to breathe in and gently bit down on doctor’s lower lip. As an answer he suddenly felt sharp pain as Jonathan took the clue and bit back. The taste of blood filled their mouths once again and the vampire started to make small eager noises.

Geoffrey took the clue and decided to move further. He quickly unbuttoned Jonathan’s shirt and ran his hands across the pale skin, feeling the hard muscles convulsing as vampire’s whole body worked into the kiss. The hunter slid his hands lower and grinned as much as he could while still making out running his hands over a bulge in Jonathan’s trousers confirming the doctor was indeed enjoying the situation as well.

The sudden touch on his crotch brought Jonathan back to reality again. He tore the kiss breathing heavily, even though he didn’t really need to breathe since his rebirth. He has not properly fed since Scotland, restricting himself to rats and a few skals he’d met on his way and the smell of Geoffrey’s blood was driving him crazy. So much he has not even realized he’s being stripped.

“You’re playing with fire, McCullum.” he gasped.

A cocky smile spread over hunter’s lips: “Watch me burn, Reid.”

+

 _If only Carl saw me._ The thought ran through Geoffrey’s mind and he tried to shoo it away, but there was this little part of him screaming that what he’s about to do is against everything he had ever believed in. Yet the other and currently erect part of him didn’t really mind. He’s been denying himself for a time too long to resist when the object of his desires was served to him on a silver plate.

Geoffrey dropped to his knees. He expected Jonathan to fight him as he reached to undo his trousers, but the doctor had not resisted. Careful but eager he pulled the trousers down and Jonatan’s erection sprang into his view. It was not as huge and juicy as in Geoffrey’s dreams, but that was probably for better, since his imagination was often completely out of reality and most probably wouldn’t fit anyway. Still, it was pretty decent, Geoffrey would even swear at least half an inch over average and thick just right. To his liking, the hair around has been somehow trimmed, not exactly recently, but at least it could not have been called a bush. He gently stroked it a few times before he teasingly ran his tongue all the way from balls to the very tip and watched the doctor shiver under his touch.

Tiny voice in Jonathan’s head wanted to protest, push Geoffrey away and scold him for taking such risk as teasing a hungry vampire. Anyway, it was well shut when hunter’s mouth locked around him and started to work in an even rhythm.

Geoffrey grabbed Jonathan’s manhood firmly by the base, stroking the part he couldn’t yet reach with his mouth, his other hand on the other man’s tight. He played with his tongue and sucked happily with his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation in this mouth until he felt Jonathan’s hands on the back of his head. He opened his eyes briefly to look up.

Jonathan’s cold blue eyes were flickering with pleasure, not quite opened nor closed, watching the hunter eagerly, his head tilted to the side and lips parted in silent moan. The sensation was so different than what he had ever experienced as human, as if now the vampiric senses allowed him to feel more. He felt the beast inside him enjoying the situation as well and they could finally agree on at least one thing. They definitely wanted more of this.

Geoffrey decided to up his game, taking doctor’s member as deep inside his throat as he could, at least for a few seconds, backing up briefly before he would choke and going down again. At the same time, he used his free hand to subtly fondle his testicles. Jonathan’s fingers dug deeper in Geoffrey’s hair as he left out a sound somewhere between growl and purr, shyly moving his hips in the rhythm. The first sweet drops of precum spilled into Geoffrey’s mouth and he sucked on them eagerly.

“C- close.” Jonathan whimpered, pulling on Geoffrey’s head, pushing himself deeper into his throat.

Geoffrey mumbled something around the cock in his mouth but Jonathan was beyond listening, his sight loosing to the scarlet haze. He picked up rougher rhythm, practically mouth-fucking the kneeling man. He felt the pleasure building inside him, ready to spill and wanted it so badly.

Geoffrey felt Jonathan spasming inside his throat and had to gather all his strength to pull back from vampire’s grasp. Just in time to move aside, Jonathan’s load barely missing his face.

“Fuck, Reid, I said not in the mouth!” Geoffrey was a bit angry but then he looked up and his jaw dropped. Jonathan was breathing hard with his mount opened, bared fangs shining white in the dimmed light, pale eyes halfway opened but not really fixating on anything.

Jonathan had no idea one can feel such pleasure. His mind has been completely blown away, each muscle in his body twitching with the overwhelming feeling. Even through he didn’t really need to breath, he wasn’t able to catch his breath for a good minute. He realized Geoffrey was saying something and it took him unbelievably long time to understand the words.

“Sorry, I-.” Jonathan tried to explain himself and it was so hard to speak.

“Sorry my ass, leech.” Geoffrey said but his face didn’t match the strong words. He figured out the vampire was currently not in the sharpest state of mind which went along really well with the rest of his plan. He pushed the doctor down to sit on the bed with no resistance and took a few steps back before he took off his coat.

Before Jonathan was able to realize what is happening, there was a pile of clothes and weapons, mostly weapons laying on the ground and Geoffrey was just about to take his trousers off.

“What are you-“ Jonathan’s well-mannered self was finding its way back to the surface trying to make sense of the situation.

Geoffrey made a quick process with his trousers tossing them aside, standing before the doctor fully naked and erect, watching Jonathan’s face as he has finally put all the pieces together and looked at him with utter shock in his eyes.

“This- this is not war, McCullum, if you need to-“ Jonathan was trying to find suitable polite words, “If you need help with THAT, go get yourself a woman.” He somehow vaguely gestured towards hunter’s erection, desperately trying not to stare at it.

It was Geoffrey’s turn to chuckle. “So that’s what you’ve been doing during the war, Reid?”

Jonathan blushed, hoping it was not too visible in the dimmed light, but Geoffrey saw right through him. Months in the army and the trenches with little to none women were tough and drove a lot of men to explore new ways to satisfy their needs. As long as nobody talked about it too much, it was fine.

“Anyway, a woman won’t do.” Geoffrey looked somehow sad letting those words off. “You on the other hand…” he didn’t really plan to finish that sentence as he started to crawl onto Jonathan.

“Geoffrey! I don’t think this is a good idea!” The doctor was trying to get away by backing up over the bed, which appeared to be quite tricky with his trousers still somewhere around his knees.

“Oh, I think it’s a brilliant idea, Jonathan.” The hunter made sure to emphasize usage of the first name which made Jonathan frown a little.

“You don’t understand, I haven’t fed in days. This is too dangerous…” he swallowed the rest of the sentence as Geoffrey was getting closer and Jonathan could smell him better. God, how much he wanted the gorgeous naked men to be pressed against him, sliding his body against his, to explore every scar on his body, bury his fangs into the muscled flesh and suck on the delicious blood he has tasted minutes ago. He was aroused and scared at the same time. Finally, his back hit the headboard, leaving him with no place to back to.

“Oh, then I will have to make you think about different things than food.” Geoffrey laughed and quickly closed the remaining space between them.

They kissed and Jonathan was hesitant, almost panicking at first, but Geoffrey soon forced his tongue into his mouth and around his fangs again in an offering that the vampire could not turn down, biting down hesitantly to draw just enough to spice up the kiss and they were passionately making out again.

Geoffrey got rid of Jonathan’s trousers and straddled the taller man, breaking the kiss and kneeling in his lap. He looked down taking his time to finally admire the view. Jonathan’s alabaster skin was exactly like in his fantasies, covering long lean muscles, the kind you can’t get by lifting but rather running and work, and to his liking even a not too prominent but a well defined six pack with a trail of raven black hair. Geoffrey almost couldn’t believe this was happening as he ran his hands over the cold chest just as he has in his fantasy earlier this evening and quickly slid them lower, finding out Jonathan is already half hard again. He shifted his hips so he could hold both his and Jonathan’s member next too each other, rubbing them together. His was slightly shorter and strikingly dark and pinkish compared to the almost ashen tone of Jonathan’s skin.

Pleased with the sight Geoffrey lifted his free hand to his mouth, licking two of his fingers in a very obscene way. He watched Jonathan’s once more conflicted face.

“What the-“ Jonathan was again struggling to understand the situation. It was almost cute, Geoffrey thought. Although the doctor have clearly gone through a lot in his life, he has somehow managed to remain strikingly innocent.

Geoffrey pulled out his moist fingers and started to reach back to prepare himself for the next step of his evil plan.

Jonathans pupils finally dilated with understanding. “Fuck.”

 _Did the doctor really just use the word fuck?!_ It was actually sexy in a way when the gentleman was losing his manners.

Jonathan felt the heat in his cheeks as he blushed like never before. He has done variety of things during the war but then everybody was. There were even some that enjoyed it, but frankly Jonathan was never thinking about it in any other sense than letting loose of some steam. And it was definitely never as hot as what Geoffrey was pulling off right now. He could probably debate later whether his sudden interest was caused by sharpened vampire senses that made even the slightest touch and smell feel overwhelming or if it was the hunter himself but right now he was desperately trying to hold on to the last bits of clear mind he was left with in his situation.

“At least use the vaseline.” It was probably the most embarrassing sentence he had to ever leave out his mouth. “It’s in my bag under the bed.”

Now it was Geoffrey’s time to look puzzled. “What do YOU have vaseline for?”

“Medical purposes.” Geoffrey was thinking about the answer, which coincidentally did make sense, and with a shrug of his shoulders he bent down to search for the bag, fished it out and tossed on Jonathan’s chest. Jonathan quickly found a glass sachet with metal lid, unscrewed it and passed it to him before laying the bag carefully back on the ground.

Geoffrey scooped a good amount of the vaseline with his fingers and carefully set the sachet onto the bedside table next to his revolver. He separated two portions of it on his hands, using the one to make their both cocks slick as he went to rub them again. The feeling made Jonathan throw his head back so he didn’t really see what Geoffrey did with the other half but the heavy breaths that came back from Geoffrey in a while and unstable rhythm of the hand stroking them together made him look again.

The hunter was kneeling, towering above him with his back arched, long dark lashes fanning on his cheeks and mouth open in a series of silent gasps. The look made Jonathan’s insides throb with want. He reached his hand to take over from Geoffrey, circling his long fingers around the hunter’s shaft, stroking it gently. He could see the brunet peeking under his eye-lashes.

With his hand free, Geoffrey bent over lower steadying himself propped on Jonathan’s chest. The feeling of Jonathan’s hand on his cock and his own fingers in his ass was great, but after a long time of abstinence, mainly caused by lack of time during the epidemic and vampire hunting crusade, Geoffrey needed more. As he slid third slippery finger inside his hole, Jonathan ran his thumb over his head and it brought a demanding groan from him. He couldn’t wait much longer. He sat up once more to adjust himself over the doctor, grasping the ashen dick and giving it a few reassuring strokes. As expected, Jonathan was satisfyingly hard and looking at him with eyes full of expectations.

Geoffrey guided Jonathan’s member to his opening, holding it but gently around the base and letting it slide over and around his hole a few times teasingly until Jonathan whimpered disappointed with the unnecessary stalling. Only then the hunter allowed himself to press more, letting Jonathan’s cock slide into him carefully.

He took his time lowering himself down onto Jonathan. It has been a while since he had done this the last time and even though he tried to prepare himself, he was still tight and hurting. In his mind he was thanking the doctor for his brilliant idea with vaseline and he gradually slid all of him inside. He rested for a bit, taking long deep breaths and letting his body to adjust to the thickness inside him.

When he started moving again, it would still hurt a bit, but slowly getting closer to the pleasurable kind of pain. _Need to do this more often._ He made a note to himself as he pulled nearly all the way off Jonathan’s cock and let it slide in again, finding a steady slow rhythm, taking it easy and trying to relax as much as possible.

It was amazing. With Geoffrey’s tight ass closing around his dick the only thing keeping Jonathan from coming almost immediately was the fact he already finished just minutes ago. The rhythm was painfully slow and teasing and he wanted to thrust hard and fast into the tightness enclosing him but at the same time he could smell his partner was in pain rather than enjoying himself. With this smell Geoffrey translated rather to snack than anything else and that was not something Jonathan wanted right now.

The doctor reached out laying his left hand on Geoffrey’s hip and taking hunter’s dick firmly in the right one once more and began to stroke him. Gently at first and as Geoffrey relaxed into the touch he matched the speed with movements of his hips, sliding down when hunter’s hips went up.

Fucking into Jonathan’s hand finally helped Geoffrey let loose and enjoy the sensation of the length being pushed through him. He picked up the pace, adjusting his hips to let Jonathan’s cock slide over the good spots he liked letting out first hesitant moans.

Jonathan caught the clue and started moving his own hips to slam on Geoffrey’s ass drawing even more almost unbelievably arousing sounds from the brunet and soon he found himself on the edge agin.

“Geoffrey, I- you’re making me come.” He grunted.

“Don’t...” Geoffrey whispered. He was also close but not just there yet. He could feel the pleasure building in him but maybe because of the rough start not quite spilling over yet. His tights were beginning to ache making it counterproductively harder to move against Jonathan. “Just a bit more.” He groaned his frustration.

Jonathan clenched his teeth trying to delay the unavoidable and failed hard. With the last few desperate thrusts he let go and spilled himself into Geoffrey. The second orgasm was even stronger than the first one making all his muscles spasm. He rode the wave of pleasure, his head thrown back, fangs bared, eyes tight shut.

Geoffrey was watching him do so amazed by the sight but it still wasn’t enough to make him come. His moaning went to desperate whines as he fought the burning in his legs, rubbing himself on Jonathan’s spasming cock.

The new sound brought Jonathan’s mind back, refocusing his eyes on the figure in his lap. Geoffrey’s familiar smell again tainted with frustration was calling to him so strongly. He could literally hear the hunter’s heart pumping just inches away and smell the delicious blood rushing through the whole body, just beneath the skin. Jonathan wrapped his hand around Geoffrey’s waist to pull them closer, nuzzling on Geoffrey’s shoulder inhaling the delicious smell.

Geoffrey whimpered again in disagreement with the change of angle that made it a bit harder to lift himself, especially now that Jonathan was actually trying to hold him more still. He buried his fingertips into Jonathan’s shoulders, trying to make it easier to lift himself and keep the rhythm.

“Geoffrey, I can’t…” Jonathan whispered nuzzling on hunter’s collar bone. The smell and feeling of struggling body in his grasp were driving him crazy.

“Almost there.” Geoffrey whined into his ear. He was so close to orgasm yet still his body unwilling to give in. Suddenly Jonathan tightened the grip around him and yanked his head to the side with brute force. Jolt of pleasure ran through Geoffrey and he screamed in ecstasy, back almost painfully arched with orgasmic cramps, tearing Jonathan’s shirt by the shoulders. It was almost to good to be true, he felt his own warm cum being smeared on his stomach, his muscles twitching agains the handsome man holding him close and wanted to stay like this forever.

It felt like eternity until Geoffrey was able to sense his surroundings again. There was a distant unfamiliar pain in his neck. _Did I pull a muscle?_ was his immediate thought but the pain was growing stronger and sharper. He reached his hand up to touch the spot but couldn’t reached it with Jonathan in the way.

“Shit!” Geoffrey exhaled as he finally understood what was happening. He reached to his side to grab his revolver from the bedside table and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

 The shot resonated through the night.

+

Jonathan felt a sudden burning pain on his side and tore himself away from Geoffrey. The hunter used the moment to put some distance between them, gun pointed at the vampire once again.

“You shot me!” Jonathan stated the obvious pressing his hands against the wound on the side of his stomach. It was quite extensive and he was lucky Geoffrey wasn’t aiming for his heart but he could already feel it starting to heal. Which meant the bullet went through and he will not have to fish it out later.

“You bit me!” Geoffrey barked at him covering the bite on his neck with his free hand, blood sipping between his fingers.

“I tried to warn you!”

“Well you should have tried harder!”

The two man were staring at each other, Geoffrey breathing heavily from the orgasm, pain and now rage, Jonathan staying as still as only the dead can be. Finally, Jonathan moved and Geoffrey jumped a little, expecting him to attack, but the vampire simply reached to his own face and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then licking the remains of Geoffrey’s blood off it theatrically.

“You came to me biting you.” It was a simple statement but Jonathan knew what effect it will have on the hunter. He could see Geoffrey struggling with the thought, mix of confusion and denial running over his face.

“Bullshit! How could I-“ Geoffrey mumbled. It was nonsense. Reid clearly attacked him giving in to the the filthy monster he was, abusing the situation.  “That’s disgusting!”

 _It was actually really hot._ Jonathan disagreed internally but felt like sharing this idea with the brunet would do no good right now.

“I’m leaving.” Geoffrey concluded, jumped off the bed and started to look for something to clean himself up, finding nothing but his own clothes.

“Let me at least take care of the wound.”

“Stay where you are, leech, or I blow you brains out!” Geoffrey’s words were meant to hurt, but Jonathan could sense his heart beat and could tell the hunter was confused and angry and looking for someone to blame. Geoffrey finally decided to yank the sheet off the bed and attempted to wipe his stomach and butt with its corner. It was not very effective since he was still aiming the revolver at the vampire with his other hand.

Jonathan caught himself staring at the wound on Geoffrey’s neck, which, since the hunter was not covering it anymore, was beginning to bleed again. It was not life threatening, but he already drunk enough to get the hunter dizzy when the adrenaline runs out. “Please, Geoffrey, it is not safe to run around with so much blood on you these days. Skals and other Ekons will catch your scent from -.”

“Shut up, I can take care of myself.” Geoffrey managed to wipe most of the cum off himself and bent down to grab his trousers. This was so not a part of his plan and he needed to get out. But as he stood up again his vision went dark and the floor swayed under his feet. He tried to brace for the fall but never made it to the ground. Instead he felt Jonathan’s strong hands wrap around him again.

“You’ve lost a significant amount of blood, I’m sorry for that.” Jonathan’s voice was somehow distant.

Geoffrey felt being picked up and seated back on the bed. “Don’t touch me.” He tried to shoo the vampire again without any luck. His vision was slowly coming back again but the room wouldn’t stop moving.

“Try to stay still, I will wipe the blood and bandage the wound.” Jonathan took off his shirt which was already messed up anyway and began to wipe hunter’s shoulder. Every nerve inside his body wanted to bend down and lick the crimson off Geoffrey’s skin himself instead just wasting it like this and it took a lot of self control not break the fragile peace they had right now.

Geoffrey heard the doctor searching through his bag and soft gauze being placed over his neck. Jonathan worked quickly and in a minute Geoffrey’s neck was neatly covered with bandage. He felt like shit being patched by the vampire, most of all the same one who bled him, but he felt too weak to protest. His hand was hurting with his fingers cramped around the gun.

Jonathan went through his bag again and hold a small vial in Geoffrey’s sight. “Drink this, it should help with the dizzines.”

“Are you trying to poison me?” The hunter pushed the vial away with barrel of the gun.

Jonathan sighed loudly, this was ridiculous. “Why would I patch you up only to poison you later? Drink this and you’ll be able to leave sooner.”

Geoffrey made a stubborn face but took the vial and drank the medicine. “Tastes like shit.”

Jonathan decided to let this one slip. “You should feel better soon.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Geoffrey with his face hidden in his hand, arm prompted on his knee and Jonathan ordering his bag and wiping himself with last unbloodied parts of his shirt. The cum on his dick and lower belly has already dried out and he would need to wash it with water to get it completely off later. There was a well behind the house but he didn’t want to leave Geoffrey’s side until he could make sure the hunter is feeling better. Plus, he had a hunch that his patient will try to sneak out as soon as he leaves him out of sight. At least the silence was giving him time to think.

He came back to London after watching Lady Ashbury die in flames hoping he would at least be able to drown his sorrow in his research in Pembroke. But after Swansea’s death Dr. Ackroyd took over and not knowing about Jonathan’s condition, he demanded his presence during day-time. He had to leave the hospital for good and went back home only to find it empty. For days he locked himself up in his room and didn’t come out trying to figure out what to do next until the only meaningful idea was to end it all. He left his house minutes until sunrise, walked through the city and stopped by the docks, where it all began.

But as the first beams of sunlight hit his skin, he bailed into the shadows, not able to do it. He was pissed and desperate with his lack of will until young lady came to him and asked him for help. A plan formed in his head and two weeks later he was sitting in the abandoned house with Geoffrey’s gun pointed on his forehead just as he wanted him. He awaited a swift death delivered by the hand of leader of Priwen that hated him so much, but he would never even dare to think about what came next.

Geoffrey’s body was hot and smelled of delicious mix of musk, weapons and desire and the bloodied kisses were drawing him crazy. Although Jonathan had his share of experience with men, he never really saw them attractive in any way, but what his new vampiric senses allowed him to feel with Geoffrey was overwhelming. It was embarrassing to admit but those were by far the best orgasms he had ever had in his life.

But once the post-orgasmic hazed cleared, he was left with nothing but his hunger and delicious prey in his grasp. He tried to control it, to stop himself, warn Geoffrey, but in the end the beast won and he sank his fangs into hunter’s flesh and it felt so good. He could feel Geoffrey’s heart beat shiver with orgasm and the sweet taste and the feeling of Geoffrey convulsing both in his hands and around his cock nearly made hime come again if it wasn’t for the bullet suddenly passing through his insides.

And now they were sitting here in silence of an abandoned house. The man who was happily riding him just a minute ago not allowing himself to meet his eyes and regaining his strength so he could flee any moment. Could this situation get any more absurd?

“So, you said there are still infected skals?” Jonathan tried to pick up a new subject.

Geoffrey frowned at him but answered. “The situation got better after something had slaughtered most of them in the sewers. But our ranks are not what they used to be, we are running low on both men and supplies. So low we need to rescue spoiled brats for money.” He chuckled bitterly after the last sentence which could be considered a good sign. “On the other hands the sewer monsters we didn’t have capacity to take down earlier have grown strong and now we are having even more trouble dealing with them. Like the one under Pembroke, it killed five of my men two nights before, swallowed them like pills.” Geoffrey let out a long sigh. Jonathan was surprised by the extent of information hunter was willing to share. Was this what they call pillow-talk?

“But why should I be telling this to you?” Geoffrey popped bac to his usual self, slammed his hand on his tights and carefully stood up. Not letting go of his gun but not aiming it directly on the vampire anymore he carefully picked up his clothes and weapons to get dressed. Jonathan was watching him carefully, ready to jump in the the brunet was to fall again but it wasn’t needed this time. With sure hand the hunter slid into his clothes and armed himself with number of knifes of different sizes, small axe, and sawed-off shotgun.

“I could help.” Neither of the men was sure if it was a statement or a question.

“You?” Geoffrey’s brow rose in amusement. He threw his coat over his shoulders, grabbed the sword and headed towards the door. He stopped inside the doorframe to look back at the painfully beautiful man standing naked in the middle of the dimly lit room and for a second he wanted to run back, wrap himself around that perfection and never let go. Then a throbbing pain in his neck brought him back to reality.

“Priwen does not collaborate with leeches.”

With those words Geoffrey slammed the door shut and left into the cold London night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rest already written but thought it might be too long to post all at once? What do you think?


End file.
